


It's Not Just A Boat

by badjujuboo (miztrezboo)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, Frottage, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miztrezboo/pseuds/badjujuboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam would take the time to remember but Zayn is kissing him and he's curling his tongue in that way that Liam loves so. Louis is mumbling something against Liam's stomach, his fingertips plucking at the strings on his shorts, unbelievably nimble for one as klutzy as he normally is. Funny what weed does to people. Louis' lips are this sloppy mess on Liam's skin as he leans over Liam's lap, Zayn's teeth nipping at Liam's jaw and its this wonderful mix of sharp and soft and so good. Liam feels <i>so good.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Just A Boat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsyt31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsyt31/gifts).



> this fic is PROUDLY brought to you by diet coke and being up at 4.30 am and then boys on a boat and then TIMELINES OF ITS JUST A BOAT at 11pm. yep. For Erin and those who mentioned shotgunning and snowballing but maybe not QUITE like this. oh and HAHAHAH I BEAT YOU MORGAN. xx

**It's Not Just A Boat**

 

"Do we have to get up?"

Liam shakes his head _no_.

Well, at least he thinks he does.

"Good," Louis says - almost drawls as he snuggles into Liam's side and Liam breathes in deep - the air sticky and sweet in his lungs - before he releases it out in a long sigh. Not a sad sigh, no, this is just bliss, happiness and utter relaxation in one sound.

Well. . . with maybe an ounce of getting turned on thrown in because Zayn is warm at his back and his fingers feel _amazing_ as they comb through Liam's hair. Ounce. Ounce is a funny word. An ounce here is different to that at home. Not a bad or a good different, just a taste - a feel maybe? - just, American weed, perhaps. Liam sighs again and blinks, letting his head fall back against Zayn's chest and ignores how their combined sweat covered skin feels almost greasy behind him. Louis' breath at his hip is this tickle over his belly, tightening the muscles there every time he deigns to acquire oxygen and it shouldn't feel as good as it does. This warmth that's growing, feeding the tendrils of excitement and need through his veins, mixing with the steady thrum of happiness that the weed they'd smoked on and off all day has already done.

"Buzzing," Louis says once, then again, but this time humming out the word like he's an actual bee. 

He turns his head so his mouth fits right against Liam's skin, and when he says it this time, it's like a hum that Liam can feel through his chest, clearing some of the high and turning it in. Making it dark. Making it mean something. 

He can feel Zayn shift his hips, pushing out his right leg and curling it over Liam's shin, tugging a little so Liam has to move, too. He let's Zayn move him about, he's been sat in the v of Zayn's legs most of the afternoon. Well, once the sun had started to set and they decided to take their own little party out of million and one zoom lenses and just make time for themselves. For each other.

"Harry and Niall get off yet?" Liam asks the air, blinks and then Zayn's fingers wrapped around one of the fat joints Niall rolled for them before they headed downstairs, factors into his line of sight. He tilts his head up and Zayn somehow finds his mouth and on top of the bitter taste of the paper, slightly wet from Zayn sparking up, he can taste Zayn's fingertips. Sunscreen and beer and cheetos and weed and. . . Louis.

He breathes in, holding it deep as Zayn answers, "Nah, in a few though, can feel the boat slowing down. Can hear the screaming,"

Louis laughs and it bumps his face into Liam's thigh and oh, he's got his head on Liam's lap now. "There's no screaming you twat!" he says, and the leg he's mostly lying on jumps, Liam's muscles tensing as they do sometimes when he's been sat still too long. On the edge waiting for something _else_ to happen. 

"Will be," Zayn says, voice all sage like and yeah - there will be, but a bit less now that they only think Harry and Niall were on the yacht. Which really, why on earth would they have taken a yacht this size out for a day to themselves? 

"Only for a bit," Liam reminds Lou, them, himself. "Only for a little while and then Paul said he'd take us back out again, let us have some time to ourselves." 

Liam takes the joint from Zayn's fingers and reaches down in front of Louis, finding his lips and watching as Louis' chest rises and stays there.

Zayn taps at his elbow and Liam reaches back up and behind him so Zayn can have his turn. Zayn's free hand is a tight squeeze on Liam's shoulder, sliding down over his chest and pulling him back against Zayn with a small pat right over his nipple that has Liam shivering in the best of ways.

"Buzzing," Louis breathes the word out, laced in sticky smoke that curls up and into Liam's face and he can only smile because Louis looks utterly relaxed right now. Gone are the lines at the corner of his lips. Gone is all the baggage he's been carrying underneath his eyes - the weight of things he has to hide behind disappearing in this moment. This here. This right now. 

"Buzzing with my boys," he says again, turning his face to nuzzle into the crease where Liam's hip and thigh meet. Liam's dick gives the hint of interest, a barely there kick but he can feel it, feel blood rushing south and well - it's strange because everything was so slow before. So slow and sweet and he was all loved up. A day out with his boys. This band of brothers he's got himself and now he's on a fucking _boat_ of all things with three of them and he's had the very best of days and now it's turning into the very best of afternoons. A slow slide into night as Louis' grip on Liam's knee loosens, his fingertips doing this tippy tap dance as they glide up the inside of Liam's thigh and. Yeah. Yes.

"Buzzing," Zayn whispers at his ear, tongue soft as it curls around Liam's earlobe, teeth grazing the pad as his fingertips rub light but with purpose over his nipple again.

Louis hums at that and Liam licks at his dry lips, sucking in air quick as Louis' fingers have now reached the apex of Liam's thighs and he's discovered how hard Liam is. Liam is getting. Liam can't help but be.

"Buzzing," Liam adds, this barely there sound over his breathing before he's turning his head to the side and capturing Zayn's grin with his lips and teeth and tongue. He nips at Zayn's skin to hear him groan. Licks in deep when he feels Louis' retaliating in some form of his own, sharp teeth at his belly, a quick squeeze over his shorts where his dick is fat and tenting out the material that isn't wet from the water anymore. Though with Louis' mouth so close and his hand this barely there friction up and down as he maps the shape of Liam over the cloth - it won't be long till precome soaks through and well. They're quick dry. No one will know.

He lifts a hand into Louis' hair, brushes through his thick locks that are tangled with salt from their dip in the ocean much earlier. Fingertips finding the remains of a fistful of crisps Harry had crushed there after lunch because Louis was teasing him about something. Something that seemed important at the time but that was before they lit up. Got lit. Everything turned up or down or maybe that was just the weed talking. 

Liam would take the time to remember but Zayn is kissing him and he's curling his tongue in that way that Liam loves so. Louis is mumbling something against Liam's stomach, his fingertips plucking at the strings on his shorts, unbelievably nimble for one as klutzy as he normally is. Funny what weed does to people. Louis' lips are this sloppy mess on Liam's skin as he leans over Liam's lap, Zayn's teeth nipping at Liam's jaw and its this wonderful mix of sharp and soft and so good. Liam feels _so good_.

Zayn must be feeling good, too. Liam can feel his hips rocking up behind him, his dick this hard presence at Liam's back and Liam sighs because its nice this. Nice having time to just chill and hang like they had during the day but this - this is even better. Louis' breath almost cool on his skin as Louis gets his shorts down far enough so his dick slaps up, sticky against his belly. Zayn's soft moans pulsing a beat against Liam's throat, almost measuring the same as the slow and steady thump of Liam's heart just under the skin where Zayn is kissing. Liam tugs at Louis hair and manages to open his eyes wide, gazes down where Louis whines, eyes as bright as they can be here in the haze. Spiderwebs of red ringing the blue and he's been biting at his own lips. Liam can see how shiny they are, how swollen they've become from Louis holding back. Stopping himself from saying things he wants to. Saying things he's normally not allowed to want. To speak. To mention out loud.

Liam wants to hear them all. 

"Tell him," Zayn says and Liam groans after, Zayn's teeth this pressure over the curve of his shoulder, cheek pressed close enough that Liam can feel the stuble graze his jaw.

Liam's hips tilt up as Louis fingers circle the base of his cock, this barely there touch and Louis whimpers, staring up past Liam to where Zayn is still mouthing over Liam's skin. Every pass of his lips feels a little like being electrocuted. Zap.

Liam touches the mark on Zayn's arm. "Zap," he says, voice thick with a million feelings, "Zap. Louis touching my cock."

Louis' brows come together for a moment, another whimper passes his lips as they tremble and then he breathes in quick and his whole demeanor changes. He looks determined. 

Zayn's dick is riding up against Liam's bum now, this slow rocking motion that's nearly in time with the boat when they were out in international waters before. It nearly lulled him to sleep then, all sated with good food and good friends and a bit of beer and the wine Harry _made_ him try with the steaks Niall had cooked. But now, now it's different. Anticipatory compared to the stillness it gave him before. 

"Buzz," Louis says, this tiny whispered word just as his lips met the tip of Liam's dick and Liam's head falls back, Zayn's smirk pressing into the juncture where Liam's neck and shoulder meet. 

Louis swirls his tongue a little at the head, his little hand fisting up the shaft - uncomortable with how dry it is but still it's a something over the nothing from before. He drags down sharp, pulling the foreskin back and his tongue just _flicks_ at the slit and Liam's heel is thumping loud on the floor. Zayn' presses his own into the taut muscle of Liam's calf and shushes him sweet with lips pressed soft to the shell of his ear. It feels like they're all over him, every part of him tingling with what's to come and how good everything feels. And really - is there a better word than _good_ right now? Liam can't think of one. Just _yes_ and _more_ and _so very good_ are all that matter now. 

"Lou," Zayn says and Louis gazes up, eyes blown with how much he loves this, loves sucking dick and being with his boys. Probably as much as Liam does. Just the same as it is for Zayn. As it is when it's Harry or Niall or both involved. None too fussed any of them are by who is doing what in situations like this. Well - they had been, but it was different now. Different with exes and soon to be exes and flings that were starting and ones that were so far into over it was like they never existed at all. 

The ones before calls were made when hands moved too close, lyrics were sung to the wrong sun, words made to feel like they were from an era of befores. Before New Zealand, before Texas and Florida. Before they were so big they had a bloody perfume to promote.

But that wasn't them. Wasn't Liam - although it still broke his heart - this was now. This was Liam and his Zayn and his Louis and this was just. . . them.

"Lou," Zayn calls again and Liam realises that in amongst all these thoughts they were still paused, this in between where Zayn was going to move them on and Liam and Louis aren't paying attention. Weren't concentrating on what he wants. What in the end, will have them all feeling good. 

"Lick your hand, babes."

Liam's shoulders slide down, relax when he hadn't realised they were so taut. Louis' tongue flicks out over his lips as he nods and then makes a great show of covering his palm and fingers with his tongue. This obscene sound follows as he licks over his skin more and more. 

"Sorry, Li," he says - more to Liam's dick than to Liam as he bends down again, tucked up close to Liam's side. His are lips inches from where he wraps his hand around the base, a quick drag up and down before he takes Liam in and Liam can't make a sound.

Liam gets his hand back in Louis' hair, curls his pinky under Louis' ear. Can feel the hinge of Louis' jaw stretch as he takes more of Liam in to the hot heat of his mouth, his throat and Liam curses and groans. 

Zayn's murmuring at his neck again, and Liam whines a little because Zayn keeps alternating with these soft touches all over Liam's chest before thumbing over his nipple. The tight little bud catches on the sharp edge where Zayn's been biting at his nail while they travelled out of Mexico and into the liquid heat of Miami and its surrounds. Liam's a mess and they've only just started touching him - everything heightened in a way that it only ever is when he's high like this. Everything that doesn't matter filtered out by a few puffs of green, a shotgun from Zayn's lips, a few half hearted attmepts through laughter on Louis' side. All that matters is the quiet they can give each other. The simple touch of skin on skin and words that are said through lips on lips, a hand on someones knee, eyes meeting as Louis takes Liam's cock so deep they're lucky he doesn't have to sing tomorrow. 

"Li, Li, Li," Zayn whispers at his ear, voice as wrecked as Liam feels - as Louis' surely will. Liam turns his head, takes his eyes from where Louis is bobbing up and down all methodical like, tongue a heavy press to the vein on the underside of Liam's dick. A little flutter against the foreskin when he gets to the top. A hand on Liam's thigh that just _kneads_ at the muscle there and then Zayn is whispering his name again and Liam really _looks_. Zayn's honey'd gaze is clouded by those thick lashes of his, these dark shadows of inky black that flutter as Zayn breathes out.

"Lips, Li, need your lips," he stumbles over the words like asking is a hardship - like Liam could deny him at all. Anything. Anytime. 

Liam holds Louis down with one hand, grip tight and turns his head, half his body intoward Louis, lips meeting Zayn's and he's utterly encompassed. Wrapped up in these boys of his. Zayn's rutting up against him in the same rhythm as Lou alternates between ridiculous suction and licks and soft breaths over the crown of his cock before swallowing him so deep Liam can feel the muscles flutter at the back of his throat. And Liam is just awash. A mess with Zayn's tongue licking into his mouth, curling over his teeth and tasting every corner of his mouth. Zayn's fingernails grazing at his side, this slow _tick, tick, tick,_ over his ribs and then sinking _in, in, in_ , to that soft spot above his hip as he grinds up into that shallow crease between Liam's arse cheeks. They should have got Zayn naked, too. Or at least freed his dick from his shorts but there wasn't time. There is time still.

But Liam is on the edge of something amazing here. With every hum of Louis on his cock - probably still _buzzing_ \- it pushes the heat in Liam's belly up and out. With every drag of Zayn's nails it pulls everything taut. This tension thrumming just under Liam's skin. This thing that has his heart beating double time and pushing his blood that wants to stay sluggish and soft into something more. Something that demands that he kiss Zayn back just as fierce. That he tug at Louis' hair and hold him down until he's sputtering and when he chances a look back down, Louis is blinking at the wetness that rolls down his cheeks, drips from his jaw.

"F-fuck, Li," Zayn stutters, lips a whisper of space between them as he blinks, face so close that Liam swears he can feel the soft flutter of them on his skin. Zayn leans into Liam's cheek, Liam focusing on breathing and tugging on Louis' hair because Zayn's just _pressing_ up against Liam now. Liam's hips doing all the work as Louis is gripping at Liam's thigh, the other in his own shorts Liam supposes - he can't see it anyway. Liam's own free hand is just gripping nothing, closing into a tight fist before he has to let go, shake it out and then squeeze air again. Like he's hoping that the thickness of the smokey fog that had surrounded them before will give him something to hold. He's near floating from how _good_ it feels and it doesn't help that Louis is moaning or something down there and Zayn's touches are light. He needs more. Needs to be anchored. Needs to know they're as here as he is. Here in the now. Here is this whatever it is that breaks him apart, makes him feel whole.

"Zayn," Liam whimpers, back arching and Zayn gets it, understands all that isn't said because he's digging his nails into Liam's side - hard enough to drag deep, leave a trail of heat in their wake and he's' coming then. Hips fucking up into the heat, the perfect suction that is Louis' throat and mouth. Louis is moaning and Liam catches Louis shaking, these sharp bursts of movement through his back and shoulders just as he closes his own eyes. Savours the moment. 

His breath is rushed and loud through his nose. Louis hand is still on his dick, still squeezing whatever he can out of Liam and it's too much. Much too much, but he doesn't tell Louis to stop. Waits patiently as Louis' tongues at the tip, gathering every last drop before he sits back and smiles, lips closed. Liam knows what he's doing. Knows by Zayn's moans what he wants. Liam leans to the side as Louis surges up, thighs shaking and a noticeable wet patch on his shorts and Liam gathers he was right thinking Louis was getting himself off to getting Liam off, to Zayn getting off on both of them. 

"Fuck," Zayn hisses and Liam turns his head just in time to catch Louis opening his mouth, the curve of his tongue dipped low and covered in white as it slides into Zayn's mouth and _fuck_. That never gets old. They kiss obscenely - passing Liam's spunk back and forth and it should be disgusting - Liam never thinks it tastes that great, bitter and thick unless it's Harry with his fruit fettish and that's a different matter. But Liam knows he doesn't eat enough fresh produce. Likes his meat and three veg. Never really thinks about what his own come tastes like because he doesn't generally get the opportunity to try it. Not with four mates who don't mind giving him the odd blow job. Not with four mates who he sometimes shares a bed with. One on one or in pairs like now. 

They like it though, given the sounds both Zayn and Louis are making and Zayn's eyes are completely glazed over when Louis pulls back, tongue making a circuit over his lips in case he's missed some. He smiles at Liam, kisses him quick too - but just a press of lips. 

"Come on," he says to Liam, voice utterly ruined and he winces and Liam reaches up with a still shaky hand to press two fingers to Louis' throat. The corner of his lips turn up and he shrugs his shoulders, "Zayn's turn," he nods and oh. Right.

Zayn's still hard at his back and Louis tugs at Liam's arm and he somehow manages to turn himself over. Louis' already got his hand on Zayn's shorts pulling them down. 

"Close," is all Zayn gets out, teeth firmly embedded in his bottom lip after the pink of his tongue peeks out, wetting the skin quick. 

Louis nods and Liam leans in close, bends in half to get his mouth on where Zayn is so _wet_ and he did that, he and Louis made Zayn so wet if he was a girl it would be dripping down his legs, Liam's sure. Liam's got one hand on Zayn's thigh, can feel his muscles tense and flex and Louis is right there, face smushed up close to Liam's as Liam lets Zayn's cock slip from his mouth with this loud pop. There tongues meet as they both lean in, twisting their bodies so they can both get at Zayn who's hands are flailing, arms nearly like a windmill when he opens his eyes to what they're both doing. It must be too much, must be a sight to behold because he's got his hands on their shoulders a second later after they've both mouthed down either side of the shaft. Their mouthes meet on the crown for a second and Liam thinks that he can taste a little bit of himself on Louis' tongue when the do. 

Zayn lets out this almost sob as his back arches and Louis' got his hand at the base of Zayn's prick as the first shot of come kicks from the slit, hits Liam on his cheek. The next gets Louis' chin, Liam's lips, Louis, nose and one last hot streak on Louis' chest, right over the W. Zayn falls back onto the little bed of pillows they'd made on the floor - there _is_ probably a bed on this thing somewhere but they've always felt better in close spaces. Louis blames the bungalow for their fear of large spaces when it comes to them doing anything like this. Their need to be small, smaller still in a world we're they're one of the biggest pop bands ever known. 

Liam likes it now though, likes feeling Louis hand on his thigh, feeling the rush of air from Zayn's mouth play over his skin. Likes that he can turn and with the mere act, lick Zayn's come from Louis' cheek. Can clean Louis' face as Zayn puts a hand to Liam's own, thumb rubbing in the mess he made like a brand in Liam's skin. Like the scratches at his side, like the rasp in Louis' throat. A little piece of all of them in him, in Louis, in Zayn. Harry'd left with Lou's shirt, Niall had rolled them his perfect little joints before they'd made their goodbyes with lies of "cat naps" and "too much sun for pasty British skin" being mouthed to the men who were paid to keep them safe. Paid to know what secrets were. 

Zayn pulls Liam close and Liam wraps an arm around Louis' waist, dragging him in. They stay like that for a moment. A few moments more. Liam can feel the come that Zayn rubbed into his face drying tacky and making his skin all tight like he's wearing those masks that Lou makes them put on sometimes. 

"Don't even think about it, Li," Zayn says and Louis hums what sounds like an agreeance. 

"But its sticky," he whines a little, feels his cheeks flush with blood and when will he stop reacting like that when they seem to read his mind. Understand his issues with germs and hygiene. Which is silly really. It's Zayn's come on his face and Zayn had Liam's own in his mouth - albeith second hand. Or mouth.

"Lou," Zayn says in a way that makes Liami feel a little better, unwinds the knot that had formed in his chest for saying something when he should have known better. These boys _do_ know him.

Louis makes a big show of sighing, reaches over to Zayn's side to the little backpack he'd thrown down stairs when they'd first got on board. He pulls out some wet wipes that look suspiciously like the ones that Lou uses when she takes off their makeup sometimes and pulls out one square. He leans back in and holds Liam by the chin as he wipes the soft towel against Liam's skin, then over his own face before tossing it behind him and raises a brow as Liam frowns. He's only going to have to pick it up later. Louis know this. 

Zayn's hand is a warm pressure on Liam's shoulder and he turns, fits himself back between Zayn's legs as he was before. His body is still rushing with endorphins, all these happy humming _things_ that have him smiling as Louis puts the wipes away, settles down with his head back on Liam's thigh, grabs around above him until he's found Liam's hand. Liam takes the hint and starts petting Louis hair and if it wasn't for the sticky wet feeling between his legs and the feel of Zayn's soft dick behind him - it wouldn't look like anything different from before. Before the kissing and the touching and the orgasms and the touches that meant so much more. 

Louis hums and then whines and then nuzzles his face into Liams hip, reaching a hand up to tweek at his nipple as both Zayn and Liam giggle at his pain. Liam feels Zayn moving behind him, but can't be bothered to open his eyes, only smiles as he hears Zayn's lighter flick and then the familiar puff and huff and sweet smoke filling his senses. 

"Li," Zayn says, two fingers at his jaw, and Liam turns, watches as Zayn takes a deep drag, leaning in close to fit their mouthes together. Liam breathes in and holds it for as long as he can - which isn't that long with Zayn's tongue following the smoke. He breaks off as it comes out his nose and mouth, coughs a little because it _burns_ a little in his nostrils and Zayn's chuckling, Louis doing the same which is probably left over stupid from their high before. He's not even lifted his head, just has his eyes closed, little smile evident from where he's near cuddling Liam's thigh.

They swap smoke a few more times, Louis just lying there and shaking his head when they offer him a toke. It's nice. It's quiet. It's perfect. It's them.

They've just finished the joint and Zayn is playing with Liam's hair once more when they hear footsteps. They're loud and heavy and Liam opens his eyes to watch the stair well. Paul's familiar big feet come into view and Liam smiles because it's Paul. He loves Paul. Paul. Pal. Paul.

"It fucking reeks down here lads, gonna have to pay extra for the cleaning and to shut them up," Paul calls and they break into giggles.

"Fuck it," Louis calls back and Liam snuggles further into Zayn's arms. "We'll just fucking buy it. It's just a boat."

And that sets them off again and Pauls feet are already turning and stomping back up the stairs and out of sight.

It's just a boat.

 

\- fin - OR - I hate you Erin for making me write things -


End file.
